The Warrior
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Long ago when magic was still young it created a warrior, a woman, that would serve and protect those she found worthy. Witches and wizards throughout the ages that she deemed great and would change the world. And now she has chosen Harry Potter at the time of Voldemorts rebirth.


When magic was still young and its people were still frightened they prayed to the gods. Prayed that they would deliver a warrior that would defend them from the non-magical carriers. The magic carriers were few and sparse.

And also hated for their differences. Differences that was never able to be helped or changed even if it had been desired.

And so they prayed for a warrior to defend them.

No one is quite sure who had listened however their prayers were answered.

On a full moon lit night in the clearing where the first notes had been discovered the most powerful had gathered. Kneeling in the ground in their heads bowed. Chanting and channeling their magic forward.

Together along with the universe and the very earth they kneeled in magic was combined with the wizards and witches, or then simply called the magic carriers. They never raised their heads, never stopped their chanting. They hadn't seen the being form however they knew when it was finished. The lights that had been visible for miles blinding anyone who had the misfortune to look for too long had finally died down.

As one the wizards and witches lifted their heads and took in the first sight of the warrior in front of them.

A woman, or perhaps a girl is more proper to call her for she looked to be only in her mid-teens, stood in the middle of their gathering. Her hair was long, reaching her waist, and aside from the runes still glowing brightly on her skin she was not covered. The men had immediately reddened and turned their gazes as the women summoned cloth and draped it around the girl.

Confusion had been met then. They had asked for a warrior to protect them. A man, not a woman.

She had been the traditional women's dress however she exhibited confusion. Words didn't seem to come to her and so she pointed to the armor the men were wearing before pointing at herself.

"You are a woman." all the magic carriers said to her. "You do not wear armor. There is no need for you to."

The girl seemed even more confused. She had lifted her hand and sparks flew from her palm. She then pointed to the magic carriers. Her message was clear.

"_You summoned me, why do you not want me to fight for you?"_

"You are wrong." they told her. "We wished to summon a warrior to fight for us. Not a woman. We will clothe and feed you as is proper however you are not what we wanted to summon."

The girl had visibly been even more confused at their words however she accepted the clothes. As time progressed she even started the woman chores.

She was not a complete beauty. There was some physical attractions yes, however the naivety in her eyes and innocence in her face turned many men off of pursuing her as a wife.

The priest had taken her under his wing and housed her. He also counseled on whether or not she would be a good wife because she had not been born the natural way. She had been summoned.

There were even whispers that the magic carriers had made a mistake and had accidently summoned a demon from the devil instead of a warrior of god.

However soon it had not mattered because mere weeks after they had summoned the woman they had been attacked.

The most powerful of their kind had been praying in the mountains and therein no one powerful enough had remained and their small compound had been defenseless.

They had decided to run farther away from the humans that wished to kill them. Gather their families and whatever supplies they can and escape.

The girl stepped forward however. Many tried to pull her back however she pushed them away with an incredible display of physical strength none knew she had.

Then the dress she had been wearing shimmered before disappearing. In its place was armor the color of the sun's rays covering every inch of her body. A sword was strapped to her side and cloth covered her head and hair so not a single strand was visible. A cape the color of the night settled on her shoulders.

Her eyes hardened and its innocence and naivety vanished as she wordlessly raised her hand. A barrier arose to separate the magic carriers and the humans who wished to harm them.

A gust of wind sprang from her body at the humans. A warning, she would let them go if they did no harm.

Oblivious to the obvious danger the human in the lead raised his weapon and with a battle cry charged forward and his men followed him.

The girl stood her ground and didn't move as the makeshift army continued towards her.

There was a bright light suddenly and the dulled sounds of a sword entering a human body filled the air. As the light vanished the magic carriers eyes widened.

Every one of the men that had attempted to attack lay on the ground. Their eyes open and empty as they stared up at the sky.

With a single blink the barrier that had protected the magic carriers had vanished. Wordlessly the girl turned towards the direction of where she had been created and started to walk towards it as the compounds entire population followed her. The most powerful of them had seen and sensed the magic and had come running. They joined the others as they followed the girl.

She stopped once she reached the exact area of where she had first stepped onto the earth. She raised both arms into the air and with an almost deafening crack the earth split open and the girl fell into the earth.

For her entire time in the compound she had never made a single sound.

She filled stories and whispers. As the years progressed the less belief in the stories there were. The area on which it had been rumored to be her birthplace and ultimately her tomb had its name changed countless times until it was no longer recognized or known.

Soon enough stories of her were scoffed at and passed as simple fairy tales told by old women to the children.

However she reappeared once more.

Merlin this time was the one who had seen her. Jealousy had wormed their way into the hearts of those he once called his friends and they sought to destroy Merlin and claim his work for their own.

As the finishing strike had about to be placed the earth had cracked open once more and from the split halves arose the woman. The woman of the legends and the stories. The woman of myths and legends.

The woman that had been created by magic itself.

It was quick work, to destroy the so called friends of Merlin. And thereafter she nursed after the fallen Merlin back to his health.

However she did not leave. She remained by Merlins side. She guarded him during the day and night. Aiding him in however she was able to and obeyed every single one of his commands. She remained by his side until the moment he drew his last breath and then vanished as if she had never been there at all.

And so it continued throughout history. A witch or wizard that was destined for greatness in their lives would ultimately face a time when they would meet with a premature death. Only for that woman, that warrior, to appear and guard them once more.

She appeared in paintings. Never looking to the painter as the witch or wizard did however bodily facing to the side. To those she appeared to she remained with them until their death upon which she disappeared only to be seen once more helping another magic carrier.

There was no set limit or pattern to her comings and goings. Merely that when a witch or wizard that was destined for greatness would appear and be worthy of her, once they faced moral peril at the risk of their life she would appear and guard them until their death.

No one knew where she went to when she vanished from the side of her chosen witch or wizard. Countless had tried to locate her with the hopes that in doing so they would get her service. For there is no creature or being more loyal or deadly as she was. No cage could contain her. No witch or wizard could match her.

Her chambers had been found by three people in the entirety that she had existed. Grindelwald alongside with Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

Grindelwald and Dumbledore were the first ones to find her. After years of extensive research done and history book after history book being read they finally managed to find her. The wards were laughable, an ordinary witch or wizard would have been able to erect them. Barriers, muggle repelling wards. The mere basics of what wards were to be.

Grindelwald said it was a sign that she was inviting them in. Dumbledore agreed.

She lay in a bare room in a glass coffin that left her quite visible. Her hands were entwined on top of her chest and she appeared to be in a deep sleep. No spell they attempted would awaken nor damage the room or the coffin.

Dumbledore tried to talk to her, coax her, in order to awaken her. He told her of his and Grindelwalds plans. What they wanted for the future. For the good of the people.

She never moved.

Finally hours of talking and hours of casting spell after spell. Hours of their offerings and their threats they left defeated. The woman had not chosen them.

Dumbledore would return twice more on his own. Once before he was to fight the last duel between him and Grindelwald to ask her once more for her help. The second time was no longer asking but demanding that she awaken and aid him. This was the time of the first Wizarding war against Voldemort. He demanded that she do her duty and obey him as the leader of the light.

She never stirred.

Tom Riddle had also found the rumored chambers. He would come to her twice as well. The first time he was full of kind words for her. Complimenting her skill, her powers, even her ordinary looks he had painted as a rare beauty. He mourned to her that her chambers had been so bare and had raised his wand to decorate the entire room. Green and silver decorated the chambers now in the forms of banners and fine furniture. Silver and golden furnishings appeared settling in their new places. Roses, lilies, tulips, flowers of all kinds appeared and settled on every available surface.

And then in the same calm, quiet, and soothing voice he had started with he told her of his plans. What he wished for the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds.

How honored he would be if she chose to join him and fight alongside with him.

There was never an answer or a slight movement.

Full of obvious disappointment Tom stood and bowed to her as he left vowing to return in some time.

He left her chambers decorated with his gifts.

The second time he had come he was no longer Tom Riddle however Lord Voldemort. His voice had lost its seductive tone as his looks had diminished leaving a snake behind.

There was a proud and pleased look in his face as he strode into her chambers once more and saw all his previous gifts, from the banners to the flowers, looking just as they had from the moment he had conjured them. As if she had taken the time to care for and look after his gifts.

He spoke clearly and with no words hidden anymore. He told her exactly what he wished to do with the world and how he wanted her to fight with him.

When there was no reaction from her he had gritted his teeth and raised his wand, ready to destroy the entire chamber.

Pain suddenly wracked through him as he fell to his knees. The woman had always been fond of warnings for some reason, she had always given her enemies a chance to change themselves or their minds. This was no different.

If Voldemort attacked her chambers he would be killed and so would the pieces of his soul, regardless of how he had separated them and placed them in different places around the world.

Wisely he stowed away his wand and turned wordlessly from the chambers to leave.

The woman remained in her slumber for many more years. On the night of October 31st ,1981 for the first time in years she stirred. However as Lily Potter placed herself in front of her son ready to lay her life down to protect him and therein creating the protection of a mothers love on the child the child was deemed safe and would not die. The woman settled back into her sleep.

However on June 24th 1995 when Voldemort had raised his wand towards Harry Potter with the intent to kill him in every motion of his body the woman's eyes reopened and she disappeared from her chambers.

"_I have found my new master."_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
